


Instinct

by Celanna192



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celanna192/pseuds/Celanna192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Oda gives into instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joseph awoke to the smell of copper and death. Normally the putrid air would cause him to gag. However, it smelled sickeningly sweet. Almost like rotting fruit. The scent made his mouth water. He looked down at his arms, fearing that he had finally given into the temptation of turning. His arms were free of the lesions that marked the haunted. Though he wasn't turning into one of those foul creatures, he knew that in some way he was changing. Normal, sane human beings didn't salivate at the thought of tasting flesh and blood.

Blood, flesh, and bone covered the walls from floor to ceiling. The gore wasn't thrown up haphazardly either. The blood had been applied with a painterly hand. The dark fluid enhanced the texture created by the flesh and bone. The sight was terrifying yet beautiful. The faces drew him in. There were at least thirty or forty unique faces stitched through the tapestry. Each bore a mask of pain, torment, and pleasure. All of the sensations that would bring either ecstasy or agony seemingly being experienced all at once. Joseph was mesmerized by the masterpiece.

"Pain can bring on the most intense pleasure. For without pain, we cannot truly appreciate pleasure." A smooth voice whispered into his left ear. The throbbing that had been plaguing him pulsed behind his eye for a moment, then faded as soon as it began. Joseph felt cold hands fall upon his shoulders. They snaked their way down his arms, coming to rest lightly on his gloved hands. He should have felt disgust, but he only felt anticipation. 

The hand to his right reached for the gun in his holster. His hand did not move to stop it. He felt the gun being removed slowly, almost lovingly from its holster. It clanged loudly as it was carelessly flung across the room.

"Don't give up on me Joseph. I need you." The voice whispered. 

The fabric from the stranger's hood tickled his cheek as he turned to face his companion. The scars that marred his companion's face looked like they had been painful when they had been inflicted. Now they would be devoid of feeling.

"For what?" Joseph whispered.

"For revenge. For release. In this world you see this scarred body. Outside...I'm nothing more than a brain in a jar. I was betrayed by someone I trusted dearly. Someone who encouraged me to continue with my endeavors to unlock the true power of the mind. What I didn't realize until too late was that it was all for his gain." Ruvik explained.

As quick as a snake, Ruvik's hand shot up from Joseph's holster and latched on to a handful of his hair. Ruvik pulled back forcefully. Joseph grunted as pain shot through his head and neck, and groaned when pleasure followed.

"You betrayed Sebastian. Your partner for over five years. A man you had often fantasized about even though he was married to a woman." Ruvik growled.

The grip on his hair loosened. Cold fingers traveled down towards his cheek in comfort.

"However, you betrayed him out of love. You were so tired of seeing him destroy himself, that you did the only thing you could. That's why I chose you Joseph. Even in the face of your desires, you deny yourself for those you love. You are calculative, even manipulative when it comes to protecting them. I need that if I am to have the vengeance I seek." Ruvik whispered. "The good Doctor Jimenez, who betrayed me is already dead. However, there are more players involved than you can even imagine."

The cold hand that still caressed his gloved hand began to travel across his abdomen. Slowly it made its way towards the waist of his slacks.

"You understand the relationship between pain and pleasure. You've tortured yourself with your desires, yet you allow yourself to feel the pleasure derived from your fantasy. Even if it's only you in the room." Ruvik purred.

Joseph could only remain silent as Ruvik confessed his deepest secret back to him. He loved Sebastian. As more than a friend, and as more than a partner. However, he knew that his love was utterly unrequited. Sebastian's spiral into darkness after his wife's disappearance pained Joseph so. Ruvik was right, he did betray Sebastian. However, he did it to save his career, and his life.

He felt no desire to pull away as Ruvik's cold hand caressed him through his slacks. His breath hitched in his throat as Ruvik's nails dug into his neck.

"I have often wondered how I myself could experience pleasure in its most carnal form. The fire that took my sister's life had also scarred me. Physically, as well as mentally. That is why I searched for a compatible body. I wanted to discard this broken piece of flesh and start over. Originally I had wanted to resurrect my dear sister. However, the fire had destroyed her brain beyond preserving. Now she only lives here in my memories. Torturing me, and protecting me." Ruvik mused. "After I came to that realization is when I decided to find a new body."

"The boy." Joseph answered without being asked.

"Correct. his mind is simple enough to be suitable to house my mind. However, now is not the time for that. I'm here for another purpose. It is an experiment, if you will. An experiment in pain and pleasure." Ruvik purred into his ear causing him to shiver in anticipation. 

Joseph's breathing quickened. He shamelessly moaned as he felt a cold blade tear at the back of his shirt and vest. Icy hands pushed the clothing from his shoulders, exposing his arms and torso. Without warning chains wrapped around his wrist and hoisted them above his head. They were simple chains. Not the barbed wire that was the dominate decor of Ruvik's world. He was almost disappointed.

"Not to worry. There will be plenty of pain to enjoy." Ruvik spoke as he sensed his thoughts. He felt Ruvik place his hands on each side of his head. Joseph couldn't hold back cry as his mind experienced cold. Not unlike someone pouring ice water on top of his brain. Thoughts of sorrow, guilt, rage, anticipation, and amusement filled his mind. He realized then that Ruvik was linking their minds together. Without hesitation, Joseph opened his mind to Ruvik. His regrets, disappointments, resentment, and lust poured into Ruvik. Both men were breathing heavily from the experience. 

Though Ruvik broke contact with his hands, their minds' link to one another was strong. Rough leather brushed against Joseph's back. He didn't have to look back to know that Ruvik was teasing him with a whip. Joseph gripped the chains that bound him as the whip teased over his skin. His slacks felt like a shackle for his burgeoning erection. He knew that with their minds linked Ruvik would know his every thought. However, he wondered if the scarred man could feel what he was feeling right now.

"No, I can't. But that is the point of this experiment. I want to see if we can...shall we say...build that bridge." Ruvik purrred. 

His eyes drooped as he succumbed to his lust. It didn't matter anymore. Ruvik forced thoughts of Sebastian into his mind. They were memories at first, then his thought became more provocative. Reflecting his fantasies. Oh the things he had fantasized about doing to Seb, or having done unto him by Seb. 

"We can't have you losing yourself to your base instinct. You need to focus." Ruvik explained. Joseph could only nod in response.

Joseph cried out as a sharp pain erupted across his back. His back arched as the whip drew along it. It felt like an eternity before the next strike. Joseph writhed as Ruvik struck him. Each strike eliciting a cry, moan, or growl from the detective. The pain was exquisite. Every strike of the whip brought on the pleasure he had been promised.

Joseph sensed that the two of them were not alone. He could tell that Ruvik sensed it too. It didn't bother him. The thought of having a voyeur fueled his lust. The onlooker was uncomfortable with their display of brutal passion. He could feel their disgust, their hatred, their fears. All with a twinge of grief. 

Joseph willed the sensations of agony and ecstasy to Ruvik. He imagined their connection as a tide. Ebbing and flowing with each strike of the whip. Each time the whip struck him, he would share that feeling with Ruvik. Between the strikes he would open himself to whatever Ruvik could send him in return.

Joseph cried out as the last strike nearly sent him over the edge. His breathing was labored as he attempted to regain his footing. His body dripped with sweat. His legs were no longer enough to keep him upright. The chains were now bearing the brunt of his weight. Joseph felt Ruvik pause.

"No...don't stop." Joseph's voice was hoarse. He began to sense why Ruvik hesitated. Joseph's theory proved true as he felt an echo of the ecstasy he had just experienced. He and Ruvik had connected physically as well as mentally. Joseph writhed wantonly on his chains. Bidding Ruvik to strike him again.

Though the whip struck him with less frequency, the waves of pleasure that washed over him were far more intense now that they were sharing in it. Each strike now brought moans and cries from both men. 

Joseph's vision went white as release took him. He heard Ruvik cry out as his own orgasm took him. His body felt like it would explode as wave after wave overtook him. His legs gave out from under him, completely incapable of bearing his weight any longer. The chains loosened from his wrists as he fell to the ground. The aftershocks of orgasm still overwhelming him.

His body shivered from the cold air as he laid their, completely satisfied. He felt Ruvik make his way over to him on unsteady feet. He sat up as the pale man knelt next to him. Without a word, Joseph closed the distance between them and brought the other man into a hungry kiss. Ruvik's lips were a bit clumsy at first, but through their link he quickly became quite adept. 

Joseph realized that it was no longer him and Ruvik, scientist and test subject, master and slave. They were one and the same. Two bodies, with one mind. With neither one of them having a dominant role over the other. The best way he could think of to describe the situation to someone would be that they were synched. Their experiences, feelings, and thoughts coexisted perfectly with each other. 

Joseph's eyes grew heavy. He barely felt Ruvik's cold lips leaving his as he lowered himself to the floor to sleep.

\---

Kidman watched from the vent as the monster tortured her partner. She watched with disgust as Joseph began to enjoy being tortured. Every strike made him moan and squirm. Every strike seemed to soak the front of his trousers as precum escaped from his clothed penis. She became horrified when Ruvik began to exhibit signs of impending orgasm along with Joseph. He had successfully merged his mind with another.

Kidman wiped a tear from her face as she realized that she would have to kill Joseph to keep Ruvik from escaping. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it here. Ruvik would be able to sense any planned attack on Joseph. She would have to wait until a moment of opportunity arose. 

\---

Joseph awoke alone, but not really alone. Though Ruvik was no longer in the room with him, he could sense him. Joseph noticed that the room he was in was no longer adorned with the fleshy tapestry. It was bare, and for the most part clean. He noticed that his shirt and vest had been replaced. If not for the connection between himself and Ruvik, he would have sworn that he had only fallen asleep.

He concentrated on Ruvik to see where he was. Ruvik was currently running Sebastian through his childhood memories. He knew that Sebastian wouldn't fall for it. His opinion of Ruvik had been tainted early on by Dr. Jimenez. However, he knew where Ruvik was going with his little game of cat and mouse. He even approved of his plan. Sebastian was a hard case to crack. Perhaps the both of them could crack him together.


	2. Chapter 2

Strong hands clawed at his bare back as their hips moved in tandem with one another. He bucked his hips gently, causing a low moan to escape from his partner's lips. His partner arched his back, exposing his neck as the friction between them grew. Sebastian obliged his partner by nibbling hungrily at his throat. He was careful to not be so rough as to break skin, but he knew he would be leaving marks behind. The thought of his partner baring evidence of their lustful activities turned him on. 

_Sebastian identified as a straight man. He had been happily married for several years, and had even fathered a daughter. However, the loss of his wife and child, coupled with the horrors he witnessed while connected to the STEM machine, left him empty. He had thought he lost Joseph as well during his adventure in Ruvik's nightmare world. His body was not among those left behind after Kidman's organization left._

_Joseph was found a few hours after he had left Beacon Memorial Hospital. The vehicle transporting him left the road and crashed into a grove of trees just outside of the city. When responders got to the scene they discovered that the driver had gouged his own eyes out with his hands. The man's eyeballs were still in his cold dead hands. The other occupants had also inflicted harm to themselves. One man had slit his own throat. Another had jabbed a prob thermometer into his eye. Joseph was found unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. He had been secured in a stretcher. When Sebastian got to Krimson City Medical Center, he bullied his way to Joseph's room. Once there he refused to leave. Forcing doctors and nurses to work around him. He wanted to make sure none of them were going to try to do anything to his partner. He had already lost so much._

_Joseph awoke after a day, and he was discharged after doctor's determined he was completely unharmed. Though their captain had told them both to take it easy for a few days, neither of them wanted to be alone with their thoughts. Kidman never returned to work. Sebastian felt that it was smart of her not to do so. He knew that he would probably rip her head off if she showed her face around him again._

_Kidman had betrayed them, shot Joseph, then tried killing Leslie. An innocent boy. It didn't matter to him what her justification was, Leslie didn't deserve to die because some maniac wanted to use his body. Though his actions had led to the success of Ruvik's plan, he had no regrets. Deep down, he felt that there was maybe something of the boy left. Ruvik may have been an asshole, but he wasn't completely heartless. Sebastian kind of empathized with the troubled man in a way. They had both lost family to fire. Had been betrayed by people close to them and imprisoned in a prison one could only call hell. A prison of their own minds._

_A few weeks after the incident, He and Joseph allowed themselves to go over what they had experienced together. They needed to make sense of their experience if they had any hope of finding Kidman's organization and shutting down STEM once and for all. He needed to make sense of it to find closure. He knew deep down that Myra was gone. Another victim of STEM. Joseph confirmed as much when he told him about one of his encounters with Ruvik. Myra had been plugged in. Another mind for Ruvik to feed on. However, she didn't play the game. Something anchored her to the real world Allowing her to see STEM for what it was. In the end she was forcibly connected to Ruvik. Ruvik told Joseph that doing so always caused massive trauma to an incompatible body. The results were always fatal._

_"Myra was a remarkable person. I admired her strength, resourcefulness, and conviction. They always pick one from the group whom they attach their strings to. Whom they feed that viscous green liquid to. A symbol of their attempt to control. They didn't choose Myra, a mistake they did not make with you. However, even with the strings firmly attached, you still didn't play their game how they wanted you to play it. To show my appreciation for your strength, I offer you this consolation. Myra was strong, and kind. Even when I threatened her with torment, as I had done with you, she was not afraid." Joseph had relayed Ruvik's message to him. Though he had been too grief stricken at the time to notice, he had developed an odd feeling from that message. Looking back, it was almost as if Ruvik was talking through Joseph. When relaying a message one tended to pause in order to remember the wording to the message, or the message itself was paraphrased. Sebastian had dismissed his suspicion as fatigue._

Joseph was gently bitting into his shoulder. Their hips rocked gently with the rhythm of their breathing. 

_Sebastian had suspected for some time that Joseph had a crush on him. At first he thought Joseph had his eye on Kidman. However, he quickly realized that she wouldn't be his type. It always bothered him when she told him that she didn't remember much of her life. It bothered him more when she stated she had absolutely no desire to regain any of those memories. What normal human would not want to regain memories that they had lost? Especially if it was an entire lifetime's worth of memories? Joseph wouldn't be interested in someone so cold, so inhuman. It wasn't until after IA had begun investigating him that he realized that Joseph was hot for him. Though he had never told Joseph, it had been part of the reason he had become so cold to the man. However, he verbally blamed it on Joseph's report on him to IA as a cover._

_When he looked back on it, he realized that Myra had seen it first. She liked Joseph. She had even introduced the two of them. She admired him for being a good person, and a good cop. Honest, trustworthy, and genuine. He was another member of the family. He thought back to one of their get togethers. It had been about six months before the fire. Lily was off at her babysitter's. The three of them were having drinks at a local bar. A game was playing that night, so the bar was exceptionally noisy. Their conversation couldn't be heard by anyone but themselves. Myra was lamenting that Joseph didn't bring anyone to be his date. Joseph remarked at the time that the person he wanted to bring was already taken. Myra comforted him and told him that she had once had that happen to her. Then out of the blue she suggested that they should return home for a little threesome action. Both men had spit their drinks out at her suggestion. They had both chalked it up to her being tipsy. Though she had said that she was just teasing, Sebastian wondered if she really meant what she had suggested._

He felt Joseph's hands teasing the waistline of his pants. He reluctantly broke away from Joseph so he could unfasten his belt. Sebastian deftly worked at the buckle to Joseph's own belt. His partner moaned as his erection was freed from his pants, which like his were soaked with precum. Joseph was slower to free him from the confines of his clothes. His partner liked to tease. It had taken Sebastian a few times to figure out that Joseph never liked to race to the finish. He preferred to take his time and enjoy every little sensation. Sebastian had to learn patience to please his partner. Which was no small feat since he wasn't a very patient man. 

_Their first time was also when Sebastian realized that he cared for Joseph more deeply than as a friend or as a partner. It was near midnight. The office was empty save for them. They were both tired, but the case they were on demanded their attention. Joseph had been especially distracted that night. The man didn't normally fidget, yet he was unable to sit still that night. A quick glance down and he realized why Joseph was so distracted. He suggested that they take a break from the case since they were both tired and distracted. Sebastian then placed his hand on Joseph's thigh and began massaging. He knew Joseph was going to protest, so he silenced him before he could by drawing him into a kiss. Joseph responded hungrily to his kiss. Their make out session quickly turned into sex on their desk. Sebastian had to open the window to air out the office. Though they were berated for leaving the window open and wasting electricity, it was easier to say, "sorry, I forgot" than to explain why the office smelled like sweat and cum._

_That night in the office soon turned into at least a once a week occurrence. Sebastian found himself opening up more to Joseph, and Joseph likewise opening up to him. It had gotten to a point where he was able to anticipate Joseph's thoughts and actions. His connection to Joseph was deeper than it had ever been with Myra. He lamented that sometimes. However, he figured that much of it had to do with their experience in the STEM. Their brain chemistry had been altered. He knew it when he sensed Ruvik walk away in Leslie's body that night at Beacon Memorial Hospital. However, instead of using it as an excuse to rationalize why an unarguably straight man would fall in love and willfully fuck another man. He used that knowledge to understand that he and Joseph were connected in a way that no other human could ever understand. Sexuality had nothing to do with it. They were connected mentally, physically, and emotionally. The more he came to realize this, the deeper the connection became._

_It was too late when he realized that he wasn't the only one Joseph was connected too. At some point in the STEM, Ruvik had successfully made his connection with Joseph. He knew that Ruvik had wanted to do similarly to him, but he fought it. He wasn't going to give his mind to someone he didn't trust. Especially a certifiable madman. It was a shock to him when Joseph shared with him exactly when and how they connected. Joseph had to call in the next day in order to nurse the welts he received from the riding crop that night. How long had Joseph had it hidden in his nightstand?_

Sebastian gently laid his partner down on the bed. He drew Joseph into a deep kiss as he lubricated himself with his precum. He bit down gently on to his partner's lip as he thrust himself deeply into his tight cavity. Joseph arched his back as Sebastian began thrusting. In the back of his mind Sebastian could feel Ruvik. He was definitely affected by their love making, and even contributing in his own way. Sebastian quivered as the echo of pleasure from Ruvik washed over him. Joseph's nails bit into his back as he felt the wave of pleasure. Sebastian figured he'd probably be calling in tomorrow. Joseph was certainly doing an number on his back. However, the pain only drove him. Probably a side effect from Joseph's own masochistic tendencies influencing his psyche. 

Sebastian began to pick up pace. He kept the rhythm steady so the wouldn't build up too quickly. Joseph was beginning to get impatient as he begged and moaned for Sebastian to fuck him harder and faster. Sebastian smirked at his own influence on Joseph's mind. Ruvik chuckled as well in amusement. Sebastian decided to give Joseph's member some attention instead. He was slow and even with his touch. Joseph growled as Sebastian slowly massaged the underside of the head with his thumb. It was getting harder to concentrate as Joseph drew closer to his climax. The man was practically writhing under his touch. 

Joseph roared as he came. Sebastian gave a strangled cry as he was sent over the edge. His vision went white as he experienced not only his own orgasm, but Joseph's and Ruvik's simultaneously. He felt blood trickle down his back as Joseph buried his nails deep. It felt like an eternity before their love making entered its denouement. The two of them laid beside each other silently, content to just be with each other.

"Do you ever feel angry? Knowing that I tricked you into this." Joseph broke the silence. 

"I know that I have every right to be angry. And normally I would be...but...I'm not. Nor have I ever been since we connected. I feel strong, knowing that I don't have to go at it alone anymore. Knowing that I won't ever be alone. I feel relieved that I can share my pain, so that it doesn't overwhelm me. Though I sometimes get irritated when you won't let me have a drink." Sebastian answered.

"I know. But we don't like the way alcohol affects us. Especially with how it affects you." Joseph spoke. Though Sebastian knew Ruvik was chiming in as well.

Sebastian sent a quick text to his captain to let him know that he wouldn't be able to make it to work in the morning. Joseph would make up some bullshit excuse for him. He smiled contently as he settled in next to Joseph. Being especially careful not to aggravate his tender back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was an enjoyable read. :)


End file.
